


you've got spirit, kid

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: The Becket brothers' bathtub gin is made of trial and error and a strong pair of livers that have been working overtime.





	you've got spirit, kid

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr in jan of '17 but being archived back to here because of the recent fiasco lmao 
> 
> (this was originally part of a bigger 1920/30s au titled _Private-eye Pentecost and the Drum Club_ (i was so clever bc do you see what i did there with P-P-D-C) where the becket brothers make moonshine out of their bathtub and sell it to a Mr. Choi who owns a speakeasy named the Shatterdome, the Hansens pack a piece whenever they come by to collect their protection fees, and Mako is the cigar-girl/bouncer at the Shatterdome that is also coincidentally in the know with a Private-eye Pentecost who is looking to investigate.... something. 
> 
> in short, i wrote drunk bb bro rals and that was it.)

 

Raleigh is sitting at the edge of the tub in their crappy apartment, bare feet against the cracked tiles, smile wan as he samples another round that Yancy passes him. He doesn’t take the chance to glance at the clear contents, just tips his head back with blind faith in his liver to tough this one out too.

It goes down, fast and easy. A steady warmth that spreads. 

And Raleigh makes a surprised little noise against the burn at the back of his throat because he has to admit this is most _definitely_ one of their better concoctions. 

“Good?” Yancy asks with a grin even if Raleigh is already enthusiastically nodding his head with his glass raised. Which turns out to be both an overestimation and a mistake on his part when he almost topples over from his perch on their bathtub. 

Yancy doesn’t quite hide his laugh and it echoes in the narrow space.

“I think that’s the last round for you, kiddo.”

Raleigh doesn’t protest because he trusts his brother even more than the blind faith he has in himself, counting all their failed trials and early attempts in making moonshine out of their bathtub into a career. He thinks it is unfair that he will most likely forget the better parts of tonight when he wakes up tomorrow with another headache but Yancy is reaching over to take the glass from his hands.

Reaching over to rub away the shine from his baby brother’s mouth.

“Maybe just one more round?”

When he kisses him, it is not all alcohol that makes it intoxicating.

 


End file.
